I Will Always Love You
by ZombieHime-sama
Summary: Mikasa can't take the stress of her job or the annoyance of Sasha's tendency to laze around and mess, so what could possibly happen to ease her mind and bring a smile back to her face? SashaxMikasa.


_A/N: Soo a one shot of my favourite ship ^^ I really hope you enjoy._

* * *

It was another busy day for Mikasa. The stress was getting to her being the executive in her fathers business she had a lot to deal with. She was making her way to the elevator when her assistant came running up to her.

"Mrs. Ackerman, here's the papers you have to go through and sign for tomorrow" the little brown haired girl said nervously while bowing.

_Great, more work. _Mikasa got slightly more pissed off at all the work she had to do while her father was off in some other country doing who knows what with his new wife.

"Thanks Lisa" Mikasa said politely then took the file from the younger girl.

She bowed again and then took her leave into the hallway very quickly.

Mikasa then stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go down. She watched impatiently as the numbers decreased. 12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. She then stepped out into the lobby and made her way to the door. Stepping out she felt the cold wind brush against her skin giving her goosebumps.

She unlocked her car then got in and made her way out of the parking lot then down the road, turning left by a stop street she crossed a few robots and turned right. She made a couple more turns then finally got to her driveway. Pressed the button on her remote making her garage door open and drove in. She made her way to the front door and unlocked it.

"Sasha?" Mikasa asked as she walked into the dining room on the right and put all her stuff onto the table. Getting no response she went into the lounge to find the place a mess and no Sasha.

"What the hell Sasha...I told you to clean this up!" Mikasa yelled and then made her way to the stairs. She walked into their bedroom to find Sasha asleep on the bed.

"Sasha, get up it's 5pm" she walked over to the bed and shook Sasha which successfully woke the brown haired girl.

"Mikasa, let me sleep more" Sasha pulled the blanket over her and made some weird noises.

"Sasha I told you to clean the house, it looks like a pigs pen" Mikasa got up and went over to the bathroom and shut the door. "For the love of-" She started but then stormed out of the bathroom and walked over to Sasha. "I can't take this anymore...I need a break" she then walked out of the room slamming the door.

"Uhhh" Sasha moaned and got out of bed to follow Mikasa. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You know, if you wern't in a bad mood every god damn day then we wouldn't fight so much!" she said and went over to the fridge to retrieve a water bottle and drank some.

Mikasa looked up from the dishes she was doing with a heartsore look on her face. "Fuck you, Sasha" she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Now I'm the cause of us fighting but you're the one who sits on your ass all day doing nothing while I'm working myself to death and still has to come home and clean up after you!"

Sasha thought about what she had said and felt really bad. "Mikasa, I'm sorry" she went over to Mikasa and held her in her arms.

"No...just no" Mikasa pushed Sasha and walked away with the tears falling.

_Dammit why do I do this? _Sasha hit her fist against the counter in anger then walked after Mikasa.

She knocked on the door a couple of times. "Mikasa, please open up" she attempted to open the door but it was locked.

In the bedroom...

Mikasa was laying on the double bed with the blankets over her. She wiped the tears away when she heard Sasha outside the door. "Fine" she said softly, soft enough that Sasha couldn't hear her. She took the pillow of the bed and a small TV blanket then made her way to the door.

She opened the door and shoved the blanket and pillow into Sasha's hands and then shut the door.

Sasha was not expecting that at all, but decided to give Mikasa some alome time and went downstairs. At 22:30 Mikasa still hadn't come down so Sasha decided to sleep and talk about it the next day.

Mikasa was tossing and turning but just couldn't sleep, it was 01:00 on the small clock on their bedside table when Mikasa sat up and went into the bathroom. She turned the tap on and rinsed her face with the cold water and looked at herself in the mirror. "Sasha" she wispered in a sad voice then took the towel and dried her face.

She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't...she needed Sasha to hold her. Mikasa got out of bed and left the room and entered the lounge. She stood by Sasha who was fast asleep the went down on her knees and layed on her arms that were on the couch. She started to fall asleep but was distured by Sasha picking her up and carrying her bridal style up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Sasha?" she managed to say.

"Shhhh" Sasha said and layed her down on the bed then layed down next to her and pulled the blankets over the two. Sasha held Mikasa in her arms and started gently rubbing her back. They fell asleep together in each others embrace.

The next morning Mikasa opened her eyes to see that she was laying ontop of Sasha. She didn't want to wake the other girl up so she gently got off of Sasha and made her way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower then getting dressed and made her way downstairs. She ate something and then left for another day of work with a lot on her mind from the previous night.

Sasha woke up at about 10 am and made her way downstairs.

"I'm going to be a ninja cleaner today" with that said a day full of cleaning awaited Sasha.

Mikasa came home from work at the usual time and walked to the door and opened it. The house was filled with lit candles, she was a bit confused at first but then made her way to find Sasha standing in the lounge. Her hair was down and she was wearing a very pretty short black dress and roses in her hands. Mikasa walked over to Sasha and smiled as the other women handed her the roses and bowed.

"May I have a dance with thee?" Sasha said and took Mikasa's hand and gave it a sweet kiss.

Mikasa put the roses down on the table and said softly. "Yes".

Sasha lead Mikasa into the lounge where she removed the table leaving an empty spot and enough space for them to have a dance.

She walked over to the stereo and slid her finger across the touch screen to find the song, then pressed play and went over to Mikasa and held her hands. The sound of the music filled the house giving the atmosphere Sasha wanted. She held Mikasa closer and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Mikasa" then she started to slow dance to the song.

_When I see your smile_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out _

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one _

Sasha took Mikasa's hand and twirled her around then held her again and danced to the song.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Mikasa could feel the tears in her eyes, she felt so happy and content. Sasha held her closer and then kissed her on her nose.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Again Sasha twirled her in a circle and moved back and forth.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

Mikasa burried her face in the crook of Sasha's neck and gave a small sob.

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

As the song finished Mikasa looked up at Sasha and smiled then leaned in and kissed her. They broke from the kiss and Mikasa held her again.

"I hate fighting with you like this" Mikasa said into Sasha's neck.

"Me too" Sasha said then closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace of her fiance.

"I love you so much, Sasha"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe the feels ^^ okay so I decided that if you guys really want me to continue this story I will but for now it's a one shot, enjoyed it? I hope so XD please review and let me know what you think. Oh and one more thing...the song they danced to is in fact an actual song, it's called Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, if you can then please try and listen to the song.


End file.
